Crystalization
by CookieDood
Summary: Blossom asks the Professor to research a crystal found in a cave that she and her sisters found while fighting Mojo Jojo. The Professor goes and research this but loses consciousness after falling through a hole where he finds a boy named Blake when he gains consciousness
1. Intro

_"The City Of Townsville."_

_"A lovely city where the famous Powerpuff girls live with their father, the professor, ever since they were born for 8 years which would make them 13 I think."_

_"It's the first day of high school for the puffs so they had headed off early, excited for what they had heard all about high school life from others who had attended the high school they wanted to go leaving the professor all alone but wait, it seems like the professor is getting ready for something."_

"I have to hurry."

The professor eagerly grabbed a suit case filling it with all sorts of tools and gadgets

"Hmm I wonder what the professor is up to, let's tail him."

As the professor closed his suit case he ran straight to the kitchen grabbing his cup of coffee that he had made and dashing out the door into his car heading to crystal mine that the town had begun to dig when the girls had a fight with Mojo Jojo the past week. Blossom seeing that the city would thrive from such things if they would sell it and since it was not just diamonds but also salt crystals and rock candies making a good source of resources for the town and gaining the town more money for the people of Townsville. Though it is a good resource for the town that was not the reason why the professor was going, apparently while the diggers where digging they ran into a strange crystal that resonated a strange glow and when studied by some scientist it is supposedly a great source of energy. The Mayor of Townsville wanted to ensure that if this was false or true and asked the Professor through the hotline saying that this is an emergency since it could give him more energy for his cookie bakery that he himself said would be a great success. The professor of course out right refused this but Blossom begged him to go investigate this at least a little until she had finished her first day of school to go check it out herself.

As the professor approached the digging site he saw that through the cave a dim light could be seen. Suspecting that it was the crystal that the mayor had been talking about he entered the cave with his suit case in hand heading towards the main source where at first just small crystal until he had headed to a dead end.

The Professor then laid his suit case unto the floor pulling out a pair of gloves and a pair of goggles so that he could get a better look at the crystals.

"Strange, these are incomplete pieces as if they were a part of a bigger piece."

He rubbed his chin with one hand while inspecting the crystal carefully

The professor then pulled out a microscope and placed the crystal unto it

"What?"

The professor raised an eyebrow

"Seems like I was correct"

He rubbed his head in confusion for a second until he examined it more

"The formation and everything is if it was a small fragment of something like something is missing but I don't know what exactly"

Professor Utonium rubbed his chin inspecting more closely with the tools he had brought with him

"This is just as strong as nuclear energy but it's incomplete but maybe with the pieces in whole I will be able to find a new and hopefully a clean source of energy and adding the fact it doesn't have the dangerous side effects when you separate uranium atoms for steam in power plants but still that will all depend if this comes in a large mass and also a large mass of these crystals."

He stood up amazed at this crystal and pulled out a bag from his suit case and putting samples in his bag into his suitcase turning around to leave the mines.

"I need more equipment to inspe-"

The professor tried leaving hurriedly but was cut off from his leg sinking into the ground where it glowed even brighter than the small of pieces of crystals.

The professor sighed in relief rubbing sweat off his head.

"That was clo-"

The Professor tried to say but yet again was cut off from him falling into a hole under the ground hitting a floor of dirt from which he fell from and hitting his head against a rounded crystal making him lose his Conscious.

"Who's this man?"

A shady figured stood in front of an unconscious Professor Utonium.

_"Oh no who is this person?"_

_"What do they want?"_

_"Will the professor be alright?"_


	2. Chapter 1

"Ugh…where am I"

The professor groaned as he sat himself up to see a young man around his teens who sat across him behind a crystal and so hid behind a crystal inspecting the young man from a distance.

He wore a weird like thing that was made of crystals better inspecting it he concluded that it was an armor since it protected all vitals more than anywhere. Looking at his face he is a young man with not much with looks but with clear crystal eyes that look see through like a pure clear crystal. He stands 5ft.'5 a well tone body that would make him not to muscular but enough to say that he has strength that of an average young man the professor thought.

"I have to ge-"

The professor was cut off before he could turn and look at where he fell by the young man who suddenly appeared in front of him at lighting speed.

"Um…"

The boy just looked at Utonium with a blank stare with so much pressure that it felt like the professor was being stabbed by niddles

"Hello?"

The Professor looked at the boy nervously who had a blank face

"I can't believe someone like you would carry such a thing around?"

The boy showed the professor a piece of paper saying that Chuck Norris once kicked a horse in the chin and its descendants are known today as giraffes.

"Oh, that's just a paper I carry around."

The Professor rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"It's a joke it's quite funny if I do say so myself."

The Professor laughed a while but was stopped by the killer blank face stare that would win the staring contest championships

"Anyways, why are you here?"

The professor asked with questioning face that made the boy shrug.

"I have no idea to tell you the truth, I only know that I've been here for who knows long and been only able to keep up with things through crystals."

The boy sat down in front of the professor.

"Through crystals? What do you mean exactly?"

"I don't know exactly myself but I can tell where exactly where a crystal is at and hear what people talk about and believe me Professor Utonium I know a lot of things for starters you all have been taking crystals here."

The Professor looked at the boy questioningly

"How do you know my name?"

"You remember what you gave this year to your three girls for their gift into high school?"

"That's right I bought them crystals matching their colors"

"Yup, and I remember what the jeweler called you by and why you're here and I'm going to tell you the truth that I myself and the cause of all these crystals but have no idea what they're capable of but I'm sure you will Utonium so I ask of you to study It and maybe you can find out my origins"

"Seems interesting, I'll take you up on that young man"

The Professor stood up but stumbled being caught by the boy before he could fall

"Thank you young man."

"No problem old man"

The young man walked the man to the hole on top of the crystal cave he fell out of and stared at it guessing it was around 5feet fall

"Now how are we supposed to get of here if it's that high, but whats more how did I even survive that fall?"

"Just luck I guess."

The boy began to fly upwards through the hole with the Professor shocking the professor more and more

"Just who are you?"

"That's what I want to know."

"Do you at least have a name?"

"The Crystal I woke up at said my name was Blake"

"How so?"

"It had it written it words saying Dood your name is Blake"

The professor blinked in disbelief

"You're lying…"

"I actually wish I was to tell you the truth but the thing I want to know the must is who am I exactly…"

The young man took them out the cave and began walking the way out of the cave

"I hope I can help you with that but for now do you have a place to stay"

"No, why exactly are you asking?"

"Well then will like to stay over at my house since I will be helping you find out who you are and why you are here."

Blake had a grin on his face

"Some people these days"

He shook his head

"I'll gladly accept your offer"

His grin the turned into a smile that made the professor smiled

"Boy are the girls in for a big surprise when they get back home"

The professor thought to himself

As they got to the car the Blake rubbed his chin

"Professor Utonium can you get inside the car?"

"Okay but why exactly?"

"Just get in and I'll do the rest."

The professor the grabbed his keys inside his pockets and open his door for the car and got in closing his door and open his window looking at Blake

"Now wha-aaaaaa"

Blake then lifted the car and flew them towards home as the professor held on for dear life

"Looks like things are going to get a lot livelier in the house."

The professor sighed as he sat down in his seat and buckling in waiting to get home


	3. Chapter 2

"Ugh I knew we shouldn't have gotten here early?"

A Girl with black short hair in black Jeans, a green shirt with stripe running through the stomach part of her shirt horizontally sighed

"Don't complain now its way better than being late now"

A Girl with long straight orange hair with short jeans, a pink shirt with a black line through the stomach part of her shirt horizontally shook her head

"Where already here already so there's nothing we can really do about that now, we might as well get breakfast since we're here."

A Girl with Blond hair twin tailed with a baby blue skirt, a baby blue shirt with a black line running through the stomach part of her shirt horizontally smiled at the other two girls trying to stop them

"Besides we need to get our schedules and figure out which classes we have now Buttercup."

The girl in pink stood 5ft'2 with Pink eyes with a figure that is well balance between muscular and slender that of course would attract young boys towards her but regardless no one could outsmart her but in love, only time can tell that.

"How are we supposed to do that when we're the first ones here Blossom"

The girl in the green shirt and jeans stood also around 5ft'2 and had a well-built figure that was on par of that of an athlete that of course would have any athletic team want to have her on their team of course but she still has attractiveness of a young women to young boys but those who trend to such girls usually expect it to be tough love.

"No look Buttercup there's some people over there at the freshman stand to pass out people schedules."

The girl in baby blue also stood the same height as her other 2 sisters with a figure the same as her first sister Blossom besides that her eyes are blue eyes and is the baby of her sisters tending to be more shy to some stranger and not doesn't know how to handle love just like her other sister's, some would think of her guaranteed food for wolves but the ferocious bunny isn't to be taken lightly for she also can be like her second sister.

"You're right Bubbl-."

"Hurry then let's get our schedules instead of standing here like idiots"

Blossom tried to say but was cut off when Buttercup ran towards the stand where freshman get their schedules

"Hey wait for us Buttercup"

Blossom soon ran after Buttercup

"W-wait for me Blossom"

Bubbles followed Blossom from behind

"Give me my schedule already so I can do stuff already!"

Buttercup slammed her hands on the table sending all the papers flying and demanded the people who were at the stand

"Buttercup calm down now there is no reason for you to act like that towards these people"

Blossom flew and grabbed all the papers and sorted them in alphabetical order

"Yea Buttercup it's really mean to yell at other when their just doing their jobs"

Bubbles patted their heads with a smile

The people just looked at them in disbelief of the scenery

"Umm…"

"You girls do know you just need to ask for your names right?"

"But you guys don't have ours those I just sorted it out"

Blossom stated as she flew down and gave them the papers

"Then are you sure you three w-"

"Your schedules are right here girls"

The girls turned around to see a familiar face

"Ms. Keane why are you here?"

The three girls said in sync with each other

"Do you girls know what this school is called?"

"No, why exactly?"

"Well then girls, Welcome to Keane High School."

"WHAT YOU HAVE A SCHOOL NAME AFTER YOU!?"

The three girls where in awe

"Yup we're kind of new but we already have so many students already"

"But if you're here who is teaching at Pokey Oaks kindergarden?"

"Why of course the nice man name Mr. Green"

"Mr. Green is finally a teacher who will always get to teach all kids how to be nice like he is"

The three girls cheered with smiles on their faces

"But anyways girls here are your schedules"

then handed their schedules to them

"What kind of schedules you have Blossom."

"Here why don't you look yourself then."

"Hold up I want to see too."

They then looked at their schedules and compared them

"Yay! We have the same schedules!"

Bubbles jumped happily

"Thank you "

Buttercup bowed her head over and over

"Now I can just copy notes easier if I'm not paying attention"

"It's all right Buttercup plus it's good to have you girls together because you are a team plus I entrust you to watch the other three in your class"

"Other Three?"

Blossom lift an eyebrow

"Don't worry you'll see who they are"

"I wonder who these "three" are exactly."

"Anyways let's get breakfast I want to see what's good and what's bad"

Buttercup ran towards the cafeteria followed by her other to sisters as they got their breakfast and went to their first period General Science where they said at a row of 6 vertically and horizontally

"Okay everyone to my class, my name is My name may be hard to pronounce so if you can't pronounce my name correctly just call me Mr.S"

"I hope your all in the right seat so let's check"

As the teacher Slachinhauser called everyone by their name one row at a time by the time he could get to the last third rows 3 boys walked in the classroom making the girls drop their jaws in shock at who came in

One of the boys had orange hair like blossom and blood red eyes wore a red long sleeve shirt that was red with a black vest, black baggy jeans, black Dunham shoes with a red baseball cap twisted on his head with his build showing that he a strong healthy young man that is in shape

Another one of the boys had black hair and green eyes and wore a green short sleeved shirt, black jeans like the first boy and black military boots with his body built up to a man who is an athletic

The last boy had blonde hair and blue sweater on that had a hoody, black jeans like the first two boys with just everyday black shoes that someone uses when just going with a build almost as good as the first boy just with slight things differences

"What are your names?"

asked the three boys

"Names Brick"

Brick walk towards the teacher and shook his hand

"These are my brothers Butch and Boomer"

look at the seating chart and pointed them towards their seat which was in front of the girls leaving each of their counterparts in front of them

"What are you guys planning?"

Blossom whispered to Brick

"This time nothing, have you seen how retarded these two are?"

Brick whispered back to her

"Some kind of brother you are"

"Hey I can't fight you girlies with two extra idiots that can't think for themselves"

"Heh your never take us on you losers"

"You should watch what you say girly"

Brick glared at blossom somewhat angered by her words

"Regardless I just want to relax and have these idiots grow a brain. Plus you can't do anything because we're also citizens so we have to right to an education so states in the law"

"Whatever, we have our eyes on you there so don't even think about doing anything"

"Oh I better not breathe"

Brick grinned as he turned around to face the teacher

Hours later…

"Ah finally we're done with school now"

Buttercup sighed in relief stretching out

"Come on now it wasn't that bad now"

Blossom smiled rolling her eyes

"Yea it wasn't so bad, it was actually a nice school and the teachers are nice too."

Bubbles chuckled at Buttercups over exaggeration

"Last one home is a rotten egg"

Buttercup dashed home through the skies followed by her sisters to their home.

"Ha first one home, I win"

Buttercup grabbed her house keys opening the door and sitting down on the coach and turning on an action film movie

"It doesn't matter who got home first"

Blossom entered the kitchen getting something to drink

"That's right it doesn't matter who got home first because you can't be a rotten egg"

Bubbles entered the house closing the door and headed towards the kitchen for a drink as well

"Only losers make excuses"

Buttercup paused the move and also went to the kitchen to get a drink

"You girls home?"

The professor stuck out his head from his laboratory

"Yea we're home dad"

Buttercup replied as she went to her room to redress

"Blossom?"

"Yea I'm home dad"

Blossom also went to her room to redress

"Bubbles?"

"Yup I'm home"

Bubbles hugged the professor and went to her room to redress

"Okay now let's change to my 1 in all dress since I'm home"

Bubbles then undress and threw her cloths that she was wearing onto the bed where a bunch of stuff animals were when suddenly she heard a grunt noise and something turning underneath all her stuff animals and of course got curios and went to see what it was.

As she put her ear out around the stuff animal she could hear soft breathing and so began pulling one stuff animal and gently sitting them up near her pillows one by one until she got to the source of it which was a silver haired boy

"Turn off the light it's too bright"

The boy reach his hand out to feel something soft and squishy

"Huh?"

Curios what it was he squeezed it again

"The hell is this thing"

He then looked at the person in front of him and notice it was a girl who was extremely embarrassed and looked like she was about to cry being caught almost stark naked noticing where he was touching

"Well…looks like I'm fucked"

With that Bubbles let out a scream that the whole town could hear


	4. Chapter 3

"Well looks like I'm stuck here for a while."

Blake yawned and relaxed on the surface of the moon and how he got up here you ask?

Why don't we go back a few minutes to see exactly what happened.

What happened earlier…

"Where the hell do you think your touching you damn fucking pervert!"

Bubbles covered herself up punched Blake in the stomach with her left hand followed up by a right upper-cut to the chin sending him flying

"Team crystal's blasting off again"

Blake screamed as he flew away

"Ah man my chin and stomach is still fucking killing me man"

Blake lazily laid back and relax trying to ignore the pain but to no use

"Anyways looks like Townsville going to sleep"

He looked up to the stars from where he laid

"Let's play a game"

He grinned at the thought

"Looks like these 6 hate each other's guts but when I look at them they aren't so different you know besides i said they look like it but everyone's like a white clear crystal and of course you say one thing but mean something else"

He nodded in to himself

"…man…I'm lonely…to nod at myself it's kind of pathetic"

He let his head fall at how pathetic it was

_"Well time to get to work"_

He thought to himself as he flew towards earth

As he got to earth the first people he visited were the rowdy ruff boys hideout was and left a clear crystals that he had just made right before he had enter their hideout with all three of the boys

_"And they say these guys are dirty as hell"_

He thought to himself as he saw that the house was pretty damn clean if he did say so himself amazingly since the girls think they're nasty as they where

_"Alright next up is the powerpuffs"_

He closed his eyes and focus on what the puffs where doing from the crystals that the professor had given them for entering high school to notice that the puffs were looking for him throughout Townsville

_"Weird, are they looking for me after knocking me the moon?"_

He rubbed his chin until the girls had gather in the middle of Townsville talking to each other and of course he listened to what they were talking about because who wouldn't?

"Did any of you find him"

Blossom asked both Buttercup and Bubbles with a brow up to receive a no

"Ugh why do we have to look for this guy anyways he touched Bubbles boobs now like we should kill the guy now"

Buttercup sighed tiredly

"Well the professor said that he was a guest in the house and he must have fallen asleep on my bed accidentally so it was on accident so I guess its okay"

Bubbles half smiled unsure

_"Well saying I guess leaves me nervous to see what they will do but this is the best chance I have and I don't want to wait for them to sleep since I'm sure that would be a while before they really fall asleep especially since they wont really trust me after the incident today..."_

Blake sighed thinking of not wanting to do the rest since it might be hard to do it

"Well might and well try since its super sharp plus who'd ever know they got poked by something you cant even see since its so small"

He then flew towards the center of town to meet the girls

"Hmm where could he have flown off too"

Blossom was in deep thought as Buttercup and Bubbles saw Blake who was standing behind Blossom and waited for their sister to notice

"You girls have any ideas?"

Blossom looked towards Bubbles and Buttercup

"I don't know why don't you look behind you"

Buttercup answered her sister's question making Blossom look to her shoulder to see Blake

"Um Hi, sorry about earlier"

Blake rubbed the back of his head and bowed apologizing to Bubbles

"It's okay it was on accident but why where you in my bed anyways and underneath all my stuff animals?"

Bubbles asked questioningly

_"I'll take that as it wasn't okay since what you said before I came"_

"I was kinda sleepy and of course i thought it would be super comfortable underneath a pile of stuff animals i went under it and it was pretty damn good if i say so myself"

He nodded to himself

"I should get a pile of them myself since they block both the light and keep heat to myself and they're way more comfortable than pillows"

He thought to himself what kind of stuff animals he should buy

"Well anyways enough chitchat and let's get home I'm tired"

Buttercup yawned

"We are going home now since we found him"

As soon as the puffs prepared to fly off Blake flicked crystals at the girls landing on the side of their head

_"Headshot!"_

Blake thought to himself and stretching out well quick and then flew towards the house of the puffs

As he had gotten to the house he knocked on the door to be confronted by the professor

"Hey sorry about what my daughter did i forgot to tell them you where here"

"What they didn't tell you what happened?"

Blake thought he was going to be denied to stay after the incident

"Didn't they think you were a robber or something and knocked you out the roof?"

The professor asked Blake sure of his story

"Yea yea that's it"

Blake smiled nervously with relief

_"Thank god he doesn't know or else I don't know what would have happened"_

"But anyways you can sleep on our couch I prepared a pillow and blanket for you"

"Yea thanks Utonium"

Blake thanked the Professor as he left to his room

_"Well looks like it's just time to wait now and then I'll start it up"_

he thought to himself as he grabbed the pillow laying it to the far side of the couch and laid on the couch covering himself up with the blanket

_"Ugh I wonder how long it'll take?"_

He laid down staring at the ceilling

_**15 minutes later**_

_"Looks like she's asleep now"_

_"Well then...let's start the show"_

Blake then went and laid outside on the grass in front of the Utonium's house staring at the stars as everything around him began to become blurry and then _**poof** _it was morning all of a sudden

_The City of townsville...wait... wasn't it night just a moment?_

_Oh well must just be me_

_But anyways_

_The City of Townsville, another peaceful day in the city but we all know that it can turn around in just a second with the evil Mojo Jojo but whats this._

"Oh~ I needs a break from being a villain for a day or so"

Mojo Jojo stretched out as he walked to a spa that was in front of his house

_Well...I think that takes Mojo Jojo out but what about Him_

As Mojo entered the door there was him getting a massage from the masseuse

"Well I guess great minds think alike"

Mojo walked up to Him to greet the evil mastermind as they both relaxed

_Looks like another boring day then..._

"Come on Brick we never do anything else but destroy things and that gets boring fast"

Boomer sighed

"Well there is nothing to destroy really so i guess we can go out and do something besides breaking everything"

Brick put on his cap that he had put beside him while he was asleep

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to the arcade to play the VR game they have"

Butch stretched out yawning

"But only thing you do there is destroy things and that's exactly the opposite I want to do today"

Boomer rolled around on the floor as to display his boredom

"Stop doing that it makes you look stupider than you actually are"

Brick face palmed himself at his brothers stupidity

"How about we go the fair then before its done"

Boomer stopped rolling and looked at his brothers

"Nah almost all of those things we can do already by our self plus its cheaper to buy or steal it from stores"

Brick sighed

"Ugh, I'm just going to the VR arcade already"

Butch went through the front door of their hideout and flew towards the arcade

"I'll go look around town to see if there's anything I'd like"

Brick walked out the door and walked towards town

"Well looks like I'll have time for my own"

Boomer walked out and looked around to pull out his wallet

"Well looks like I have more than enough to enjoy myself at the fair"

Boomer then flew off towards the fair

"Phew man now I can just relax now"

Brick walked around the forest that their hideout was around and heard a voice that sounded familiar and so walked towards it

"let's make you 2 to lazy to think about a fight today"

Blake who was flying overhead the whole town snapped his finger

"As for the others I'll leave them alone for now until they need cupid to come and change how they're thinking today"


	5. Chapter 4

"Who's there?!"

Bubbles quickly turned around forming a fighting stance

Brick sighed

"Can I just relax today?"

He stretched out noticing that he pulled a muscle while he was asleep

"Ugh my damn neck"

There was the Townsville Lake just right in front of Bubbles so Brick decided to sit down and stare at the sun reflecting off the water

"Yo chill blue it's not like I'm going to attack you out of nowhere now"

Brick yawned and turned his head around to look at her

Bubbles still unsure looked at stared at him

"Promise?"

Brick laughed at what Bubbles said at him

"What's so funny!"

Bubbles angrily stomped towards him and kicked him into the lake for laughing at her making him splash in the water and him instantly swimming back up instantly with Brick seeing Bubbles cheerfully smiling and laughing

"You're going to get it now girly"

Brick Eyebrow twitch as he grabbed her arm and dragged her in the water with him without time to react Bubbles let out a squeak as she fell in with him.

Waiting for a few seconds she didn't swim back up or anything

"Hey blue you oka-"

Brick tried to say before he was dragged down into the water to see Bubbles with a smirk on her face as she swam away like a mermaid

Brick eyebrow twitched again as he chased her underneath the water but before he could he stopped in his track as she turn around and gave him a smile with the sun shining down onto her like it was staged by someone. He noticed things that he didn't before like her golden hair looked much prettier than he thought it was and that he eyes sparkled greatly like the ocean when the sun shined upon her. Brick snapped himself together and swam up to the surface and flew towards the shore they stood on before and regain his composure. Bubbles who was confused from what Brick was doing also swam up and noticed that he was back on the shore they on before and decided to fly towards him. Once she had got the land she approached him noticed that he was clenching his fist with one of his hand holding his forehead.

"This is just hilarious"

Brick began laugh as he thought to himself

"Well play times over"

Taking his hand off his forehead his eye became cold and his expression blank

"Time to die puff"

He turned around with his fist lifted and ready to destroy his sworn enemy but was stopped in his track with his eyes wide and in shock

As he was too much in shock to move to do anything but to just stare at the girl he called his sworn enemy as she locked her lips with his putting her best into it as she had her arms on his shoulders and resting on his back and her whole body showing a huge amount of emotion. Brick mind was in chaos but he then pinned her against a tree and backed away from her wiping his lips.

"What the hell are you planning woman"

Brick then tasted a sweet taste in his mouth and swallowed some on accident but then spit it out thinking it was poison or some sort of drug

"You trying to poison me"

Brick took a fighting stance

"It's nothing like that"

Bubbles looked at the floor blushing

"Bullshit your trying kill me just your sister did last time"

Brick remembering the moment when Blossom kiss him in the cheek angrily yelled at Bubbles

"No its not like that I like you that's why I kissed you"

Blossom looked at Brick with tears almost flowing out her eyes

"What a load of shit!"

Brick began laughing his palm on his face

"There can be no such thing between us even if heaven and hell wished for it"

Brick then lowered his palm from his hand and had a evil looking smile on his face

"No matter what happens we will have to fight and one or the other to die and nothing you say can change anything"

Bubbles bit her lips as tears fell from her cheeks to the floor and looked towards Brick as if to say something but was cut off before she could say anything with Brick punch a hole in the tree behind her

"This is our fate and nothing can change that"

Brick then walked away from Bubbles taking a separate way from her walking deeper into the forest.

Bubbles fell to her knee and trying to wipe her tears away to no avail from her feelings being rejected and that there was no way to change Brick's mind

Brick twisted his hat foward properly to cover his face and thought to himself as he continued to walk deeper into the forest as a stream of water fell down his cheek and onto the floor.

_Its better __this way...right...?_

* * *

_There's a bluebird in my heart that  
wants to get out  
but I'm too tough for him,  
I say, stay in there, I'm not going  
to let anybody see  
you_

_ it's nice enough to  
make a man  
weep, but I don't  
weep, do  
you? _

_Charles Bukowski - Blue Bird_


End file.
